


The Seventh Daughter

by thekingsequal



Series: The Seventh Daughter Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient magic, Cliffhangers, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Snape is a father, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingsequal/pseuds/thekingsequal
Summary: Septima Snape has spent fifteen years hidden behind the walls of Spinner's End. When Albus Dumbledore discovers her identity, her father has no choice but to enroll her in Hogwarts. But there are dark plots happening all around her and she is shocked to find out her only childhood friend, Draco Malfoy, is walking down a dark path as a newly initiated Death Eater. Hogwarts is not the magical experience she expected. Instead, she finds herself trapped in a web of lies for the sake of the people she loves the most. Will she be able to protect her secrets and her loved ones?The Seventh Daughter is part one of a two-part series I have been thinking on for a while now. Let me know what you think!





	1. A Fateful Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. The Seventh Daughter is part one of a two-part series I have been working on. Part one is rated as mature since part two will get explicit.... so practice patience and enjoy the fluff ;)  
> I do not own Harry Potter, and last I checked I wasn't J.K. Rowling. This is purely for fun and to be creative.  
> That being said... this is my first fanfic and I humbly ask for constructive feedback  
> *bows*

CHAPTER ONE  
A FATEFUL DISCOVERY

Septima woke to anguished screams in the night. Terror began to overtake her as she threw off her covers and sprang to her feet; desperately trying to identify the person shrieking downstairs. For all fifteen years of her life, she waited for her father to finally come home bloodied and dying. Had his years of deceiving the Death Eaters finally caught up with him?

Before she could reach for the doorknob, she heard another desperate scream. This time, they managed a few strangled words.

"Severus, come quickly! Help me!"

Whoever it was dying in her living room was not her father. It was somebody else. Any feelings of relief she momentarily felt were replaced by a new fear. Who could have possibly broken through the wards protecting her home? Septima's mind raced with possibilities when a loud pop came from behind her. Septima turned to face her house elf.

"Tippy. What's happening?" She asked. She was desperate for answers.

"Mistress is not to go downstairs," she warned. "Your father says you is to stay here."

Tippy knew she was asking the impossible, but her big brown eyes pleaded her young charge to listen. Septima momentarily considered it, but another plea for help made up her mind.

"Whoever it is was allowed through the wards. Father must trust them," she said.

"Mistress. Nothing has changed. Your father needs you to remain hidden."

Septima had spent fifteen years hidden from the world, and her father was in no rush to make her existence known to anybody. Severus Snape's daughter was special. She was a secret. However, when Septima brought her hand away from the doorknob and moved back towards her bed, she could not obey Tippy's orders. Every part of her being began to vibrate with an intuition her father only ever described as foresight. Familiar faces from the Daily Prophet flashed in front of her eyes. She realized who was downstairs and destiny compelled her to follow.

"You're wrong, Tippy. I'm afraid many things are about to change."

Before Tippy could use her house elf powers to lock the door, Septima turned the knob and hurried down the narrow steps. When she arrived, she discovered her father rushing around his study searching for various potions and texts.  
Severus Snape's familiar black robes whipped around the room with every quick movement he made. Albus Dumbledore was slumped in the armchair behind him. His sparkling blue eyes flashed in and out of consciousness behind his famous half-moon spectacles.

Her father was the famed potions master at Hogwarts, but even he seemed helpless against whatever ailment affected the headmaster. Septima was careful not to make any noise as she crept closer to the scene. She remembered the headmaster from the Daily Prophet a few months ago. He had been protecting Harry Potter from the flashing lights of photographers in the photo. He was stern and protective of Harry. Now, he seemed so old and helpless. His hand had a putrid wound that appeared to be spreading rapidly up his arm. Septima peered closer and could tell it would be an hour at most until the curse reached his heart.

Septima couldn't watch from the shadows any longer. "Father," she called from the dark corner of the living room.

Severus Snape hitched a breath as he abandoned flipping through his cramped library to face his daughter. Septima could see anger and fear flash through her father's eyes as she stepped forward into the light. She continued before he could say anything. "Father, please. I think I can help him."

Albus Dumbledore registered the new voice in the room, and his eyes turned to Septima. She froze alongside her father as his eyes turned towards her. She remained still as he appraised her features. First, he took in her small stature. Then, his gaze swept across her long silver hair that hung down her back. Usually, this would be the most curious feature of Septima Snape. However, the ancient wizard's sight lingered when he came across her almond shaped green eyes. They were her mother's eyes.

"My dear Severus," he finally spoke in a painful whisper. "What have you done?"

"Headmaster, this is Septima, my daughter," Severus stated. Septima could tell by the way his shoulders were sloped at an angle that he was ready to pounce at any hint of disapproval. She had been introduced to very few people, but this was the first time her father treated it as a potential threat. This made her nervous and she questioned whether or not she had made the right decision.

A wave of pain swept across Dumbledore at that moment. Severus quickly unstopped a vial of thick golden liquid and poured it down his quivering throat as he howled in pain once again.

Septima only had moments. She knew every potion in her father's supply at home. This would just help the pain. He was merely trying to minimize his suffering before the end.

"Father, you need to let me try," she pleaded.

"Tippy!," her father cried.

Their loyal house elf appeared with a sharp pop. "Master, please forgive me. I tried to keep the young mistress away, but there is no stopping her when she gets that look in her eye." Tippy pleaded.

Severus sent his signature scowl down towards the shaking house elf cowering at his feet. "You will take Septima upstairs, and she will not leave until I say so."

"Father, you can't do this. He will die!"

"Severus," came the frail voice behind them. Albus had once again regained consciousness. "Let the girl try. I for one do not wish to die tonight if it can be helped."

Her father had no choice. The decision had been made for him. He swept his robes out of the way and allowed his daughter to step forward. She slowly took hold of the headmaster's hand and inspected it from various angles. Septima could feel the acrid aura of dark magic seeping out from his wounds. The scent made her head spin, but she pushed her magic forward to search for the source of the curse.

"Have you destroyed the ring?" She asked.

Curious eyes stared back at her in wonder.

She asked again. "Have you destroyed the ring?"

She watched silently as her patient nodded in the affirmative. Yes, he had destroyed the ring. Septima sighed with relief and answered his unspoken questions.

"I don't know what form of dark object exactly contained the curse. I can sense it originated from this finger, so I assume it was a ring." Septima pointed to his second finger, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Will you be able to reverse the damage?" He asked.

She dropped her head in shame. She could sense her father glaring at her from behind, begging her not to reveal too many of her secrets. Most witches and wizards couldn't easily heal fatal wounds.

"The curse is a very ancient form of magic. If it were more modern, I would be able to. I can only slow the progress. You would have a year at most. I can tell the curse will get worse over time."

Albus looked pensive before nodding approval for her to move forward. Once she had his black and withered hand in hers, she pushed forward from a shining spot in her soul that only she could feel. She pushed and pushed and pushed until whatever power lay dormant there traveled through her and into the cursed hand.

Every person in the room watched as Dumbledore's arm began to turn into a more human color. The black scar that stretched from his hand towards his shoulder began to fade, and the agony trapped within his body began to recede. Severus observed to see how much his daughter could manage to heal. Tippy lowered her oversized ears in front of her eyes to block the gore.

When the curse was contained to his fingers, Septima began to struggle. She pushed harder and harder for her magic to fight the dark magic. Each time she drove forward, the curse fought back. Soon, she was too exhausted to continue, and only droplets of her power remained within her.

Severus caught his daughter as she dropped to the floor and settled her against the couch on the far side of their tiny living room. He observed as Albus Dumbledore became more aware of his surroundings. He blinked back the fatigue caused by the pain and his sharp eyes fell onto Septima.

"Septima is your daughter? Am I correct in thinking that she is named after the number seven because she is your seventh attempt at the experiment I specifically told you to avoid more than sixteen years ago?"

Septima leaned forward to watch Dumbledore as her father stepped protectively in front of her. "You simply said it could not be done." He replied in his usual superior tone. Her father was angry. She could tell.

"Then, please tell an ignorant old man how you managed to achieve such an accomplishment."

"Only if you tell me why you put on whatever ring caused you to shorten your life to a mere year. What were you thinking?"

Septima watched Dumbledore's eyes twinkle with mischief. She didn't need her intuition to know this man would only tell them what was necessary.

"I placed the ring on my finger because I was weak-willed and tempted." He stated.

"Tempted by what?" Her father demanded.

Dumbledore didn't answer. Septima knew he wouldn't. This man had kept many secrets. So had her father.

"My daughter is the product of the experiments I started sixteen years ago. I couldn't let Lily go. You know I couldn't. Muggles use science to produce children. I merely did the same."

"But it is not the same. Magical beings cannot simply be – created."

"There are ancient blood rituals, you’ve seen Voldemort himself accomplish this task. I combined ancient magic and modern science that resulted in tying into the Old Magics running through this world. She alone managed to survive the process." Her father appraised her with awe and concern, the way he always looked at her.

Dumbledore frowned. “ The Old Magics can be very volatile. I warned you of this.”

“Clearly I didn’t care.”

“And her powers, Severus?”

"Septima is weak physically. I feared the process would fail once again, but she survived – and her magic is strong. As you have seen, ancient magic runs within her.”

Dumbledore’s eyes widened, the scholar within simply curious and amazed. “Is she fae?”

“Not fully fae, but not simply a witch either. No wands or spells are necessary. Most modern spells are simple for her to handle and she is immune to most modern curses. Iron can affect her powers and is her only limitation, similar to the fae.”

"There are more to worry about than limitations, Severus. She can be dangerous, not just to others, but to herself. She belongs in Hogwarts."

"She is my daughter! She is Lily's daughter. You cannot take her away from me. You cannot place her in danger. I will not allow it." Her father was beginning to shout. It was scaring her to see his face so contorted and his usually slick black hair wildly flying into his face.

"I do not wish to take your daughter from you, my Dear Severus. What's done is done. But we can keep her safe, protect her from what is to come if she were at Hogwarts."

Her father considered this, but Dumbledore knew it was not enough to sway him. Septima could sense the wheels in his brilliant mind turning.

"The position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is open. It could be yours."

"Who were you considering for Potions Master?"

"I have meant to ask Horace back for his old post."

"Slughorn is a coward. He abandoned the school when things got ugly."

"Nevertheless, he is a good teacher. I have my reasons for wanting him at the school."

"I'm sure you do."

"The post you've wanted for years can be yours. You would be able to keep an eye on Septima while she is there. As a witch tied up with ancient forms of magic, she would be discovered eventually. This way we could keep her safe when that happens."

"I can sense your half-truths, Headmaster. I will not open my daughter up to your schemes and manipulations."

Septima clawed together enough strength to speak up. She was already in trouble. What was another drop in the hat?

"Father, I have always wanted to experience Hogwarts."

"Quiet, Septima. It isn’t safe, even with me there."

"Draco will be there too. The Malfoy’s -"

Her father glared at her for her insolence and she stopped speaking. She had said too much and given something away.

Dumbledore jumped on this new information.

"You know Draco? Yes, I could tell the wards felt familiar as I passed through them. Severus, surely you and I both realize The Dark Lord has plans for the boy and his family. If they have protected you, you must protect them also."

Septima froze. "Father, what is Professor Dumbledore talking about? What has happened to Draco?"

She remembered those stories in the Daily Prophet as well. The Malfoy family was her only contact outside of her world at Spinner's End, and Draco was her only friend. She was devastated and shocked by Lucius Malfoy's imprisonment in Azkaban. What was happening to Draco?

Dumbledore had found his weak point and struck. She knew she had fallen into his trap.

"Protect young Draco and your daughter at the same time."

"What is wrong with Draco?"

Septima was feeling frantic. Her father would tell her if Draco was in trouble. Had this been why she hadn't seen him lately? Was he in danger? She could feel those last droplets of power rising to the surface. Her rage pushed them out into the open to the point where she couldn't control them.

"Father. Tell me what has happened." She demanded. She never demanded anything from her father before, but she was desperate. The bookshelves lining the cramped room began to shake.

"Severus, look at her. This cannot continue. She needs to learn control. She needs to be exposed to the wizarding world."

"Septima, calm down. Draco will be fine. Albus, you have gone too far. We will discuss this later."

Septima grew weaker and weaker as books and potions began to topple off the shelves surrounding her. She couldn't control the power ripping itself from her. She was so angry and scared. She was growing tired with every effort to hold everything together and to hold her last fragments of power back.

"Draco is my only friend! What is happening to him out there?"

"Leave now!" Her father quickly demanded. Severus Snape knew what was about to happen inside his tiny living room.

Dumbledore stood up to leave. His plans would have to wait.

With a final agonizing push from the core of her magic, the room exploded in a flash of light. Books toppled, and entire bookshelves cracked from an invisible force and crashed to the floor. The couch she was leaning against blew out from behind her.

Septima was too weak. Without any magic left inside of her, and the sofa no longer supporting her, she fell to the floor in a shivering heap. The last thing she heard was her father calling Tippy for help as everything went black.


	2. An Unbreakable Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two as scheduled on a Monday for your enjoyment
> 
> *pats self on back*
> 
> Please comment below. It really keeps me going.

CHAPTER TWO

AN UNBREAKABLE VOW

Draco Malfoy was completely and utterly screwed. He was the second best student in his year, he was a prefect for Slytherin House, and he had more money at sixteen years old than anybody would know what to do with. Yet, here he was, kneeling on the cold hard ground and begging for his life.

 

"My Lord," he pleaded. "I have offered my support to you, we gave you our home to hold court with your followers. Nobody can pass our family's wards. My father will soon escape Azkaban and return to pay for his failures. What more can we do?"

 

This was entirely his godfather's fault. Nobody else besides the Malfoy family knew of Severus's duplicity and how vulnerable he was. But Draco knew it was his warning to the Order that had lead to his father's arrest and this whole blasted situation.

 

Draco was furious. It took every ounce of his patience not to rise from his kneeling position on the marble floors of Malfoy Manor's ballroom. Not only was his father thrown to rot in Azkaban, now he and his mother had to face the indignity of being threatened and imprisoned in their own home.

 

His mother was the only reason he did not act on his anger. Death Eaters surrounded him to gawk at his humiliation. However, his mother was in front of him with tears in her eyes. He could not look away from her.

 

Lord Voldemort, the hideous snake, had Narcissa by the scruff of her impeccably tailored robes. Despite her distress, she held her son's stare and silently begged him not to do anything stupid.

 

His Aunt Bellatrix stood behind him and beamed with pride. The Dark Lord was showing them attention, and that was all she cared about.

 

"Young Draco," the Dark Lord hissed. I am very disappointed in your family. Your father has failed for the last time. Not only did he lose a valuable artifact several years ago, but he also lost me the prophecy I desired and forced me to reveal my existence to the Ministry of Magic before my intended time."

 

Narcissa let out a small whimper. "My Lord, please don't punish Draco."

 

Lord Voldemort dropped her to the floor with a crash. Draco made an attempt to move to his mother's aid but was stopped by his aunt's simpering voice. "Do not move until told to, Draco."

 

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the masked Death Eaters surrounding him. This was certainly not the time or place to do anything dramatic.

"My Lord," he pleaded, "Please tell me what it is you wish me to do. I will do what is necessary to make matters right again."

 

Several of the Death Eaters laughed behind their intricately carved masks, the light of the chandeliers dancing in the silver as they moved. Draco wished he could see their faces. Anybody who took entertainment out of his family's downfall would have their own moment of pain and humiliation soon if he had anything to do with it.

 

Lord Voldemort stepped over his mother's prostrate body and kneeled down to look at him in the eyes. "I am not without compassion to my faithful servants. If you take the mark and complete the tasks assigned to you, you and your mother shall be spared."

 

He then looked around the room. "Is this not kind of your great lord?" he asked.

 

Everybody surrounding him nodded as they shouted in unison, "Yes, My Lord."

 

"There. You see? I am not without forgiveness. Will you do as instructed? Or will your mother need to die first?" His beady eyes lit up at the prospect.

 

Draco thought carefully as the snake-like man in front of him walked towards his mother and kicked her with his boots. She cried out in pain.

 

Draco knew this was a trick. There was always a catch with the Dark Lord. There was always an ulterior motive. He most certainly knew he was not expected to succeed, but also most certainly didn't want him and his mother to die in their once magnificent ballroom surrounded by these traitorous Death Eaters.

 

Draco made up his mind and bowed his head. "I will do whatever it is you ask to prove my worth to you, My Lord."

 

Voldemort smiled and motioned for him to hold out his arm. "Wise choice, Draco."

 

Draco shifted his weight onto the knee that had not gone numb yet and hitched up his sleeves to reveal his forearm. He could hear Bellatrix laughing with glee and pride behind him. "My nephew will finally take the mark. The youngest ever to do so."

 

As Voldemort's wand came into contact with his arm, he braced himself. This would not be an honor. This would be complete and utter torture.

 

The mark began to form on his flesh as his skin ripped and bubbled. He felt tainted magic infect his blood. There would be no way out of this.

 

The pain built rapidly until he was screaming himself hoarse. Finally, Draco collapsed into a sweaty heap onto the floor, and it was done.

 

After taking a minute to compose himself, Draco once again bowed his head and addressed his new master. "What is it you have tasked me with, My Lord?"

 

Voldemort's yellow teeth were revealed as his thin lips distorted themselves into a wicked smile. "You will kill Albus Dumbledore."

 

The whole room went silent. Draco's mind was reeling, and he could hear his mother crying hysterically on the floor behind this madman.

 

Apparently, this task was not difficult enough because Voldemort continued. "Once Dumbledore is dead, you will let a small group of my most loyal soldiers into Hogwarts and help them take control of the school."

 

Yes, Draco Malfoy was completely and royally screwed. He once again held back his panic and rage as he bowed lower towards the floor. "I will make it happen, my lord," was all he could manage to say.

 

******

 

Meanwhile, at Spinner's End, Septima had recovered her strength and her magic once again and argued fruitlessly with her father. She had since been banned from his personal labs because of her incessant pestering, but he could not escape her at mealtimes.

 

"Father, if Draco is in trouble then I MUST go to Hogwarts. You can't protect HIM without worrying about ME."

 

Her father had been furious with her since her actions earlier. Septima understood where he was coming from. He needed her to be kept secret. He needed her to be kept safe. Ever since she could remember, he had stepped out of the floo every evening to inspect her for injuries. She knew that, if he could, he would examine her mind every evening to see what had transpired, but her magic was too difficult for him to break through.

 

That was another reason her father wanted her safe. Her power. She understood the destruction she could cause if she stumbled into the wrong hands and was manipulated into complying. As a child, she had nearly blown the roof off of their house on several occasions when she had childish temper tantrums. Luckily, there were wards and charms around their home to prevent any unwanted attention. She knew she might even be killed out of fear.

 

"For the last time, Septima. It is too dangerous at Hogwarts." Her father said as a firm fist slammed down on the dinner table. Tippy jumped in surprise and cautiously moved her grandmother's glass goblets away from the offending fist.

 

"How can it be dangerous? You and Dumbledore have always been there to get children out of trouble. You told me the stories yourself."

 

"I told you stories of a madman breaking into the school, a werewolf posing as a teacher and a tri-wizard death tournament that involved dragons, drowning and the Dark Lord rising from the grave."

 

Septima frowned. Her father was right, but she knew she somehow had to go to Hogwarts. "You're right."

 

Her father arched an eyebrow as he reached for the goblet that was no longer on the table. He turned to Tippy, who regretfully handed it back to him.

 

"The world is becoming a dark place. I've seen the Daily Prophet. You leave more and more often in the middle of the night for Dumbledore and The Dark Lord. Now, Draco is in trouble, and we both care about him. I understand your fears, but I will always be who I am, and I can't stay hidden forever. The Headmaster was right."

 

Severus gave her a dubious look but allowed her to continue. "I can't run away from who I am. I WANT to go to the school you and mother went to. I WANT to meet my brother. You need to let me do this. Please."

 

Septima slowly reached for her father's hand and folded it into her small fingers. She watched him patiently as he stared at her eyes, her mother's eyes. She watched the emotions flicker across his face – fear, anger, love, understanding.

 

Her father finally opened his mouth to speak when the doors slammed shut throughout the house, and the blinds came down on every window.

 

The wards were being breached.

 

Before she could get any answers, Septima was being dragged by Tippy down towards a bookcase in the living room and grabbed a book conveniently placed on the lowest shelf.

 

The shelf shifted to reveal a dark stairwell just as a loud knock came from the front door. With a perfunctory gesture from her father, Tippy hurried her tiny feet to move more quickly down into the narrow passage. "Mistress, hurry," she pleaded.

 

Septima had no choice but to obey her caretaker and kept pace as they went down further and further below the home until they reached a small chamber. It was modestly decorated and comfortable but had no windows. She could feel the additional protective charms that the Malfoy family had placed around the room. Only Tippy and Septima could enter this room since they were both unaffected by the Imperius Curse. Her father was adamant that he be restricted in case he fell victim to it.

 

Septima sat down gently in her favorite reading chair with a sigh. She looked around dispiritedly as Tippy went back upstairs to attend to the new visitor and hoped she would not have to stay here long this time.

 

******

 

Septima had been secluded in her hidden chamber for a week. The visitor had turned out to be a man named Peter Pettigrew who was a desperate lackey of Lord Voldemort. Tippy had told her all about this foul man.

 

Apparently, Lord Voldemort had sent him to assist her father which clearly meant to spy on. As much as Severus treated him as a servant, he continued to weasel his way around the house. He poked around the house and the potions laboratory hidden behind a door adjacent to the living room. He asked questions about the various wards around the home and seemed unsatisfied when Severus told him it was for privacy and protecting The Dark Lord's Secrets. Pettigrew had even gained entry to the basement behind the bookcase. Luckily, Tippy was quick enough to state there was simply elven wine in the cellar down below and it was not to be shared with "slimy scoundrels."

 

When Septima heard all of this, she was proud of Tippy and felt fiercely protected and safe. Luckily, her bedroom was inconspicuous enough that it served as Pettigrew's guest room. This piece of information made Septima's skin crawl.

 

After the week of hiding, Septima grew restless and was desperate to escape, but the wards once again went off, and a new threat had apparently arrived at her home. Tippy apparated to her room to give her instructions to stay put. "The house is so busy, Mistress. Tippy has no idea how you could be safer here than Hogwarts. So many people nosing into the Master's business." She huffed as she quickly checked the locks and wards on her room.

 

"Who is it this time, Tippy?" She asked.

 

"The Lady Malfoy. Now, you is to stay here." She gently commanded.

 

"Narcissa is here? The wards wouldn't have gone off if she had come. The Malfoy family created the wards. They have always been allowed to pass through them."

 

"It's that beast of a sister who set them off. Now, will you listen to Tippy and please stay here?"

 

Septima nodded but had no intention of staying. If Narcissa Malfoy were in her home, then she would be able to find out what was happening to her friend.

 

Septima waited for Tippy to leave, but then opened the door and crept back up the stairs. She could hear the voices in the living room as she came up behind the closed bookcase.

 

Septima's heart pounded as she listened carefully for any footsteps that would indicate somebody would be opening the bookcase. If Bellatrix or Pettigrew discovered her, she would most likely be captured, and her father would be killed. The thought terrified her.

 

She could imagine everybody crammed into their tiny sitting room, seated on the worn sofas and surrounded by potions ingredients and dark texts.

 

A shrill voice came first. "Narcissa, you cannot trust this man. You were to tell nobody of Our Lords plans for Draco." So this was Bellatrix. Septima had heard stories about her from Draco. She cringed as she realized all the stories were probably true.

 

"As it would happen, I already know." Her father replied.

 

"You? How would you know? Why would the Dark Lord trust you?"

 

"Are you questioning the Dark Lord's judgment?"

 

Septima could hear Bellatrix sputtering and spitting with rage. She was proud of her father for irritating such a spiteful person.

 

"Bellatrix, be quiet." Septima knew that voice. It had been a mother's voice to her for years. "Severus. If you know the plans he has for my Draco, then you know why I am here."

 

Her father was stern in his reply. "I cannot help you, Narcissa."

 

"Severus, please. My husband has been your friend since you first came to Hogwarts. He was the first to welcome you to Slytherin house. You are Draco's godfather, for Merlin's sake."

 

"This is all true, Narcissa, but I'm afraid I still cannot help you."

 

Narcissa took a deep breath and Septima could hear a sob rising to the surface. It hurt her to listen to the Lady Malfoy in such distress. What was Draco in trouble with?

 

"My family has helped you in your time of need. We have protected your many secrets. If you do not help my son, you will get nothing from the Malfoy family from here on out. Rest assured, you shall be fully exposed."

 

Bellatrix and Pettigrew would probably assume Narcissa had referred to her father's role as a spy for the Death Eaters. However, Septima knew her father didn't miss the real implication behind her words. If Severus Snape did not come to the aid of Draco Malfoy, then Narcissa Malfoy would ensure Septima Snape was no longer protected. Most likely, she would drag her to Voldemort herself. Septima was certain Voldemort would overlook any punishment towards Draco if he had somebody like Septima at his disposal.

 

"How dare you?" Her father growled. "How dare you threaten me? I have done enough for your family. I have not thrown away my place with The Dark Lord."

 

"Draco will die, Severus. There is NOTHING I will not do for my only son."

 

Septima let out a quiet sob when she heard the words.

 

Her father spoke gently. "What is it you need from me, Narcissa?"

 

Bellatrix broke into the conversation before Narcissa could speak. "An Unbreakable Vow. Make him take an Unbreakable Vow. Oh, I promise you he'll try, Narcissa, but his words will be meaningless without an Unbreakable Vow."

 

Narcissa was silent, and Septima hoped she would stay that way. This was madness.

 

"Certainly, Narcissa. I will take the Unbreakable Vow. I am sure your sister will act as bonder?"

 

Bellatrix began to cackle with delight.

 

Septima could picture the scene behind the door. Bellatrix had probably drawn her wand before her father and Narcissa had even joined their right hands.

 

"Will you, Severus Snape," Narcissa began the oath, "protect my son, Draco Malfoy, to the best of your abilities? Will you complete the task set out by the Dark Lord if needed – should Draco fail?"

 

Her father's cold voice replied. "I so swear."

 

Her father continued. "Will you, Narcissa Malfoy, continue to protect what is mine to the best of your abilities?"

 

Narcissa bowed her head in understanding. "I so swear."

 

Septima could picture the golden strands wrapping themselves around their hands as the vow was sealed.

 

Her father called for Pettigrew to enter the room.

 

"Take these ladies home to Malfoy Manor, and I don't want you here again. If needed, you can tell Our Lord I no longer require your assistance."

 

Septima went down to her hidden chamber and waited impatiently for her father. Tippy brought her dinner, but could not say where her father had gone. Her best guess was that he had gone to see Dumbledore and report what had just happened.

 

She was more plagued by other thoughts. What was Draco sworn to do? What would her father need to do in his stead? She spent hours trying to unravel the spider's web of information in her mind, but her intuition seemed to fail her. All she could feel was a dark cloud hanging over her family, waiting to strike lightning.

 

Finally, the door creaked open and Tippy lead her up to the living room where her father was waiting for her. She ran into his arms and cried. "I heard everything. What is it Draco is to do?"

 

Her father pushed her away and crouched down to look into her eyes. "I promise everything will be alright, but I can't tell you anything right now. You don't need to know."

 

Then, he held her tightly to his chest and told her she will be attending Hogwarts.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think so far.


	3. A Golden Trio

THE SEVENTH DAUGHTER

CHAPTER THREE

A GOLDEN TRIO

 

Septima cautiously dragged her feet as she walked towards the floo of Spinner’s End. Every nerve in her body told her to stop moving. She knew where the crippling fear was coming from.

 

Septima was unacquainted with the greater wizarding world. In fact, she was unacquainted with the world in general. The only time she had ever left the walls surrounding her home, was when she had turned seven and demanded to know more about her origins. Her father cautiously walked her two blocks down the road to her mother’s childhood home and explained how he had met Lily Evans as a child and fell in love. He explained to her that she was unlike ordinary witches.

 

Septima took in the sight of the great blue shutters and imposing oak tree of her mother’s house and listened carefully to her father’s stories. She knew her mother had died a long time ago and a part of her always knew that her origins were unusual. She found herself wondering if her mother would have been happy to know her. She wondered what it would be like to meet her brother at Hogwarts one day.

 

However, as her father walked her back towards the muddy riverbank of Spinner’s End, he concluded his story. Septima was special. In fact, she was too special. The world was too dangerous. Her brother would never know her. The Wizarding World would never know her. She would never receive a letter on her eleventh birthday like the other young witches and wizards of Great Britain. Septima knew she couldn’t argue. The world was unsafe for her. Instead of being welcomed, Septima would be hunted. As Septima stepped back through the door of Spinner’s End, she put all hopes of a life in the open behind her and never left the protection of the wards again.

 

Now, years later, the only friend she had ever known was in trouble. A Dark Lord was threatening the lives of people she cared about. Now, she was about to leave the safety of her home for the first time in her young life and she was terrified. Her feet were glued to the rug protecting their living room floor.

 

Her father quirked a curious eyebrow at her in his calm demeanor she had always known and loved.

 

Tears threatened to form as she moved an inch closer to the floo and asked, “What if they don’t like me. What if they see that I am not like them? You always said” –

 

“I always said it was dangerous. And it is.” Her father caught a tear rolling down her cheek with the sleeve of his robe.

 

She hadn’t felt like such a helpless child in years.

 

“Power attracts power, Septima. People will seek you out and many things can harm you.”

 

Septima gulped down a sob and her father winced at the pitiful whimper that escaped her mouth.

 

“But you were right.” He corrected. “You cannot run away from who you are. It was wrong of me to keep you hidden away for so long. I will be here to protect you. The Malfoy’s have sworn to protect you.”

 

She held her head up and took the last few steps to the floo and her father closed the high neck of her robes, which were similar to his own. He took out his wand and pointed it at her.

 

“This will help you avoid notice.”

 

She felt the coolness of the glamour her father had wordlessly cast upon her. She fingered her hair carefully and noticed it’s noticeable silver shade had turned to black.

 

“And my eyes?” She asked.

 

“They are your mother’s eyes. I would never glamour such beautiful eyes.”

 

Septima beamed with pride, her fear long since forgotten. “Tell me what to do, father. Tell me how to stay hidden so I can help you.”

 

“You can help me by staying safe, Septima. However, do try to blend in. Your name at Hogwarts will be Septima Prince. Nobody must know you are my daughter. Never let your glamour expire. Your hair connects you too easily to the ancient magic. Never use magic without a wand and never cast spells outside of school. All witches and wizards your age are unable to do so; even the most talented ones.”

 

It was a lot to take in, but Septima nodded her understanding and stored these new rules in the forefront of her mind.

 

With a perfunctory nod, her father grabbed the floo powder from the mantle.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Septima let a small smile form and wiped away the remainder of her dowdy tears.

 

“Yes. I’m ready. Can I call out the destination?”

 

Her father handed over the handful of floo powder with a warm smile.

 

With one final glance around the only world she had ever known, Septima tossed the floo powder and they vanished from Spinner’s End.

 

Diagon Alley was not what she expected. In all her years experiencing the world through stories from Tippy and her father and the few photos that populated the pages of the Daily Prophet, she expected large bustling crowds and cheerful shoppers. Instead, the streets were nearly abandoned.

 

Florian Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour, which she had hoped to visit, was boarded up and closed. The bright colors of the sign had been diluted by layers of dust and debris from an obvious attack on the store.

 

As Septima and her father walked quietly through the store-lined streets, Septima found herself clinging tightly to her father’s robes and avoiding the shattered glass of broken store windows littering the cobblestones.

 

“Did the Death Eater’s do this?” She asked.

 

“Yes. Any hint of defiance towards The Dark Lord and they come.”

 

Septima saw the stoic mask her father wore slide silently into place.

 

“Don’t worry, father. I know this isn’t your doing. You would never be so cruel.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder,” was all her father said in response. “Ollivander’s is up this way.”

 

After turning a few more corners and passing a few more scurrying families trying to get their shopping done as quickly and safely as possible, they finally arrived at the storefront of the famed wandmaker.

 

Glass still littered the floor. The sign was hanging loosely from its hinges and the storefront had been completely obliterated. Septima let out a gasp when she noticed the recent destruction. She could not help the tears that sprouted in her eyes and quickly ran down her face. Ollivander’s was a right of passage for any witch or wizard, and she realized she would never get the honor of being chosen by a wand. Up until her father’s decision to enroll her in Hogwarts, she never needed a wand. Her magic was too powerful and unrefined to be controlled by a wand. Wandless and wordless magic were as natural as breathing for her.

 

“What do we do?” She asked. “I can’t go to school without a wand. People would notice if I never used one.”

 

Her father stepped through the destroyed window and into the shuttered store. After searching around in the wreckage, he pulled out a box and held it out for her.

 

She knew immediately it was woven hawthorn with unicorn hair core. It was flexible and beautiful, but still sturdy. However, one glaring flaw had made it useless.

 

“Father. This wand has an iron fixture in the handle. I can’t use it.”

 

“I know. The iron will act to dampen your powers and make you less conspicuous.”

 

With a reluctant nod, Septima tucked the wand into the pocket of her robes. Her father then placed several galleons on the abandoned counter of the store and led her away from the wreckage.

 

After buying several more items from her supplies list, a disheartened Septima was ready to go home. But then, an animated crowd up ahead caught her attention.

 

A final turn around the corner revealed the most spectacular store she had ever seen.

 

“Oh dear. How have these buffoons been permitted a license to sell their ridiculous wares?” Her father mumbled under his breath.

 

A bright orange storefront was topped with a red-haired man waving a top hat. The sign read Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Finally, Septima was wrapped up in the excitement she had been hoping for.

 

“Father, Can we go in there?” She pleaded.

 

Her father looked pained at the prospect of going into such a bright and cheerful store. The notion of asking her father to buy the exploding dung bombs advertised in the window made her smile with glee.

 

“Please.” She asked again.

 

Her father could not refuse her request. However, he would be damned if he would go into such a ridiculous shop.

 

“I have some business to attend to down the road. If you promise to stay there until I collect you, then you can go.”

 

With a jubilant skip towards the store, Septima shouted an enthusiastic promise to her father and headed into the store.

 

A number of enchanting inventions whirled around her as she explored the store. Septima was investigating the back of the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes Patented Joke box when she heard a young girl discussing the display behind her. They were love potions. Septima abandoned her display and turned around to find a bushy-haired girl around her age standing next to another red-haired witch.

 

“My brothers said they won’t work forever but can be quite powerful.” The red-haired girl stated.

 

The bushy haired girl frowned. “But how are these even allowed, honestly?”

 

Septima gathered her courage and approached the two girls. “Excuse me,” she asked, “do you know if these might allow somebody to speak their true feelings?”

 

The two girls looked at her with a quizzical look and Septima felt her face turn crimson with embarrassment. She had never spoken to witches her own age before. Had she said something wrong?

 

“That would depend I suppose. Who would be the one confessing? The effect of a love potion would be directed by the intent of the manufacturer” The bushy haired girl stated.

 

Septima grinned. She had received an earnest response. This girl seemed intelligent. Perhaps they could be friends. Before she knew it she blurted out, “Are you students at Hogwarts? I’m a new student this year.”

 

The girls brightened into big welcoming smiles.

 

“I’m Ginny Weasley,” the redhead stated and reached out her hand.

 

Septima shook it and turned to the other witch. “And I’m Hermione Granger.”

 

Septima Froze for a moment. She knew that name. She was a Gryffindor and a friend of Harry Potter’s. Before she could stop herself she excited stated, “I know you from the Daily Prophet. I’m in your year!”

 

Hermione smiled wide in welcome but soon bit her lip. Septima could see the questions rolling through her mind. The same questions everybody would have when she arrived at Hogwarts.

 

“Were you homeschooled before?”

 

“Yeah. Why would you suddenly start Hogwarts in the sixth year?”

 

Hermione gave Ginny a shocked look and discretely punched her friend in the arm.

 

Septima grimaced. She had hoped it wouldn’t be this difficult right away, but she was dealing with the brightest witch of her age. “My father thinks it would be safer at Hogwarts.”

Ginny nodded wildly in agreement. “No place can be safer than Hogwarts. You Know Who is terrified of Dumbledore.”

 

Hermione grinned back at her again. “What’s your name?”

 

Septima had to stop herself for a moment and the dangers of the open world plunged her back into a state of fear. She wasn’t Septima Snape anymore.

 

She finally responded. “I’m Septima Prince.”

 

Before she knew what was happening, Hermione Granger was dragging her across the store and chattering excitedly to her. “I must introduce you to my friends. I was absolutely terrified when I first started at Hogwarts. I can only imagine what it must be like starting in the sixth year. I just know you are going to love it there.”

 

Realization of who her friends were hit her quickly and Septima struggled to free her hand. She wasn’t ready for this. She couldn’t possibly face him.

 

But it was too late. Hermione waved across the store and yelled out, “Harry! Ron! Come here. There is somebody I want you to meet.”

 

Septima tried to compose herself as she was dragged to the two boys inspecting the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. She was about to use her magic to escape when the two boys turned to face her.

 

Septima stood still as they realized Hermione was with a girl they had never seen before. Ron look puzzled while Harry appraised her cautiously. She tried not to freeze up entirely when her brother stopped momentarily on her eyes. They were his eyes too. They were their mother’s eyes.

 

It took everything in her not to shout “I’m your sister!”

 

Instead, when Harry finally extended a hand to her and introduced himself she replied, “I’ve always wanted to meet you.”

 

Harry was famous. He would assume she meant she always wanted to meet The Boy Who Lived and not her long lost half-brother.

 

They eased into the conversation where she explained once again that she was entering the sixth year and that she was trying to stay safe at Hogwarts. None of the Golden Trio denied that the school was the safest place to be. It was an easy story for them to believe. They had no idea their fearless leader was manipulating her into the school.

 

Suddenly, Harry stopped midsentence and ran to the window.

 

“Is it me you guys or does Malfoy look like he’s up to something?” He asked the rest of the Trio.

 

Septima couldn’t contain her joy at catching a glimpse of her friend and ran to the window along with them.

 

Just as she arrived though, a black cloak whipped around the corner and he was gone.

 

“He’s got to be up to something,” Ron agreed. “Remember the way that ferret exploded at Madame Malkins?”

 

“I still can’t believe Narcissa threatened you boys.” Replied Hermione.

 

Septima turned to her in shock. Before she could stop herself she said, “I wouldn’t believe Mrs. Malfoy would do such a thing.”

 

Her brother turned towards her and searched her eyes once again. He watched her warily as he asked, “How do you know Narcissa Malfoy?”

 

Septima pushed her newly black hair behind her ear and winced and the accusations threaded into the simple question. Clearly, they didn’t like Draco although she couldn’t understand why. Sure they had ties to the Dark Lord, but the boy she knew was kind and outgoing. He never once seemed to care that her mother was a muggleborn or that she wasn’t even technically human. Had he really changed that much since she last saw him?

 

“She’s just an old family acquaintance,” she lied. Narcissa was like a mother to her. Draco was her only friend. The Malfoy family wards protected her. She didn’t know how, but she knew it was a great sacrifice for the family to extend their wards to offer their protection.

 

They seemed to overlook her connection. One minute they were standing by the window and the next they were running out of the store in pursuit.

 

Septima couldn’t stop herself. Draco was out there and her brother was running straight towards him. She had to see what happened for herself and followed.

 

Septima ran to meet up with the golden Trio. She noticed Ginny had stayed behind to distract the half-giant, Hagrid. He looked friendly and had no idea why her father seemed to dislike the man.

 

Hermione grabbed her hand and pulled her along with the group. Septima was amazed when Harry pulled out an invisibility cloak and followed into Knockturn Alley.

 

Eventually, they stopped and hid when Draco pulled down his hood and paused outside of a shop. Septima had heard about Knockturn Alley from her father. It was the only place he could find some of the ingredients needed for his more dangerous potions. It served its purpose, but she knew it was a dangerous place that Draco shouldn’t be loitering in.

 

She took a moment to peer around the corner and watch the friend she hadn’t seen since she as fourteen. A lot had happened since then and she could see the difference. He had grown to the point where he would easily tower over her tiny frame. He had also started wearing his hair in front of his face as if he could hide himself. The physical changes were noted, but less so than his other changes. She could tell by the slope of his shoulders and how his eyes were constantly moving and taking in threats that she knew he was going through more changes internally than just his appearance.

 

He was scared. Everything in her body told her to reach out for her friend and comfort him, but before she could move, her father appeared.

 

“What’s he doing here?” Ron yelled and was immediately silenced by a quick jab to the gut by Harry.

 

“Quiet,” her brother commanded. “This just means those creeps are up to something evil. Why else would that slimy bastard be here?”

 

Septima winced. Her father wasn’t slimy.

 

“Harry,” Hermione said. “Professor Snape is Draco’s godfather. Just because he is here too doesn’t mean anything.”

 

Septima was grateful for Hermione at that moment.

 

Draco disappeared into the shop with a jab to the shoulder. Septima was shocked. Draco would never treat her father this way.

 

When her father stormed away Septima panicked.

 

“I have to leave!”

 

The others looked at her.

 

“I promised I would meet my father at the store.”

 

With one last apology, Septima ran back towards the beacon of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

 

Sure enough, her father was there before she arrived with a furious look on his face.

 

“You’re just like your mother,” he scolded her. “Never doing what you’re told.”

 

“What was Draco doing in Knockturn Alley?”

 

“Enough, Septima. I will not bring you into the mess Draco has gotten himself in. It’s bad enough that you need to go to Hogwarts for your own protection.”

 

“But, father!”

 

“Enough!” Her father shouted at her as he grabbed her hand and apparated them back to Spinner’s End with a furious SNAP.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some love!


	4. A Magical Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovely people! How are you liking it so far? Please let me know :)

CHAPTER FOUR

A MAGICAL TRAIN

 

Septima had never been in such a crowded space and never had so many eyes turned in her direction. She discreetly checked that her hair was still black and breathed easier when she saw that her glamour had not slipped. Perhaps she shouldn't have been dropped off by her house elf.

 

It was uncommon to see a house elf on the platform of the Hogwarts Express. Even the wealthy pureblood families, like the Malfoys, preferred to escort their children personally to King's Cross Station and wave their children off as they embark to another year of schooling.

 

Septima knew her father couldn't be there. Not only was he not known to have a child; he was also preparing for the upcoming year. Septima needed somebody to see her off. She couldn't do this alone was glad to have Tippy holding her hand.

 

Septima was rather small and frail, but even she needed to bend slightly to grip her house elf's warm and steady hand as they walked together to one of the many doors of The Hogwarts Express.

 

As the two walked hand in hand, Septima looked around at all the faces turning in her direction. She didn't care what they were thinking, and she understood the curiosity. Instead, she was searching the crowded platform for a familiar glint of blonde hair. Draco had grown so tall that it would be difficult to miss him, and she was looking everywhere.

 

Finally, they reached the end of the platform, and Tippy gently removed her hand from Septima's and gave her a small encouraging smile.

 

"I'm sure you will see master Draco on the train. Perhaps you will even make new friends."

 

Septima crouched down and wrapped her arms around Tippy in a desperate hug. Tippy really was the closest thing to a mother she had ever known, and she was reluctant to leave the security and stability that being with Tippy provided.

 

"I'm afraid, Tippy." She admitted quietly. "What will I do? Everything is so different now."

 

Tippy brushed her black hair from her face and rubbed soothing circles across her knuckles. "Mistress is very brave and very strong," she said. "You will make friends and get to know Harry Potter. You and your father will help master Draco. Everything will be OK."

 

Septima shook her head doubtfully, but let a small smile appear for Tippy's sake.

 

"Now remember the rules your father gave you," she said, reminding Septima, yet again, how she was meant to protect herself.

 

"Yes, Tippy. I remember," She responded dutifully. "My name is Septima Prince, I am to maintain my glamour at all costs, and I am only supposed to use my wand and never show my true powers."

 

"Yes. Mistress MUST remember. You MUST remain safe and come back to Tippy safe and sound."

 

Septima allowed herself a bigger smile as she gave Tippy one last hug and stepped onto the train.

 

Septima was immediately overwhelmed by the commotion on The Hogwarts Express. Students ran around chasing each other, and some even cast spells at one another. Some carted their trunks around searching for their friends, and some also had owls flying after them. More than once, Septima had to step to the side to avoid colliding with her new peers. She desperately tried to keep her head down as she walked from compartment to compartment in search of a quiet space to sit and get her bearings.

 

When Septima had explored half of the train, she spotted two familiar faces outside the window and paused. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy stood huddled together outside of her compartment.

 

Septima was about to wave at them in greeting when something in her mind made her stop. Something about their body language told her they were having a conversation that wasn't meant to be interrupted. Narcissa had an iron grip on Draco's shoulder, and her face was frozen in a determined frown.

 

Septima watched as Narcissa spoke in hushed tones and Draco inched his eyebrows together in irritation. Narcissa reached into her robes and held a small box out to her son. Draco's hands twitched when he saw it.

 

Septima inched closer to see the object but heard a friendly voice from behind her.

 

"Septima!"

 

Septima turned around to see Hermione and Ginny waving enthusiastically at her.

 

Hermione waved her over towards them and called out, "Come sit with us!"

 

Reluctant to turn away from new friendships, Septima stepped away from the scene she was watching and greeted the friendly girls.

 

Draco gritted his teeth as his mother shoved the box once more into his clenched fists.

 

He had enough. No amount of emotional manipulation would affect him anymore. He was tired of the sworn allegiances, threats, and tears that have swirled around him as of late. He could feel the pressure building and everything in his being told him to hijack a second year's broom and fly as far away as he could get.

 

"Draco," she pleaded, "You must speak to Severus, as we discussed. Promise me you will see him."

 

"If you recall that discussion, mother, I said I want nothing to do with that traitor."

 

"He is certainly not a traitor. He has sworn to protect you with an Unbreakable Vow."

 

"Yes, all these Unbreakable Vows are enough to make my head spin. What is it you want, Mother? You leave me no choices in the matter. You leave no choices for Septima either."

 

"Septima is in as much danger as you and I are, Draco. Her father is putting her at great risk to bring her to Hogwarts so he can properly protect you."

 

"I don't need his protection. This is just another tactic to get what he wants. Father is in Azkaban, the family name is in ruins, and he is now the Dark Lord's new favorite. What more could that man want?"

 

"For the last time, Draco. He wants what I want. He wants his child to be safe. You will speak with Severus about your plans. You will watch over Septima as is expected from the Malfoy family and by all that is good in this world you WILL live, Draco."

 

"And I will kill Dumbledore AND let in a band of power-crazed Death Eaters into the castle. Anything else, mother?"

 

Draco knew he was giving his mother a difficult time. He knew that she was just as terrified and frustrated as he was, but he just couldn't do what she wanted. If Voldemort wanted him to prove his worth, he was going to do it properly. He couldn't risk his parents' lives.

 

His conscience buckled when his mother finally dropped her hands in defeat. He knew he had his father's tendency to hide his discomfort in sarcasm and disdain. He knew his mother only wanted the best for him.

 

Reluctantly, Draco reached forward and took the tiny box from her hands. He felt it's weight in his hand and was somehow surprised that he wasn't immediately bowled over with everything he now carried.

 

He leaned down to kiss the top of his mother's head as the horn on the train blew to indicate an imminent departure.

 

His mother smiled as the engines whirred to life and the steam whirled around the platform. The last of the stragglers hurriedly jumped into the closest compartments they could find, but Draco couldn't bring himself to leave.

 

"I will do my best, Mother. That's all I can promise."

 

His mother seemed pleased by the answer as tears of relief sprang to her eyes. "I have only ever wanted your happiness, Draco."

 

Draco pulled his mother into a deep embrace. Who knew when he would see her again.

 

"Stay safe, Mother. I love you."

 

Before his mother could respond, the train began to pull away from the station, and Draco turned into the compartment and allowed the magical doors to seal behind him.

 

As Draco headed towards the rearmost compartment in search of his fellow Slytherins, Septima found herself tucked away with a rowdy group of Gryffindors. Hermione and Ginny were laughing over the latest issue of Witch Weekly while Ron and Harry played an overly competitive and loud game of wizard's chess. A boy named Neville Longbottom had added own advice to Harry as he desperately tried to outmaneuver Ron.

 

"Come on Harry, I told you not to move your Queen there. Now she's trapped."

 

Her brother only responded with a frustrated grunt as he inspected the board.

 

"Ron, can you let me win just this once? You've got me boxed in. I can't do a thing."

 

"That's exactly what I planned," Ron responded with a self-indulgent smirk.

 

Septima watched in horror as Ron gave his final instruction to the pieces and Harry's Queen was brutally struck from the board.

 

"That's barbaric!" She cried.

 

Hermione nodded in agreement. "That's what I always said. You'd think Ron would be less brutal after he was almost killed by a large chess piece in the first year."

 

Septima only stared at her with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

 

"It's a long story." Hermione conceded with a weak smile and turned back to her magazine.

 

Septima was about to ask for further details when a musical voice spoke up.

 

"These three can never seem to stay out of trouble."

 

Septima turned towards the new occupant of the cramped compartment and saw a willowy girl with long unkempt hair and the strangest spectacles she had ever seen.

 

"I'm Luna Lovegood." The girl introduced herself. "You must be Septima Prince. Hermione told me all about you on the platform this morning."

 

Septima didn't need her intuition to tell her that the girl had a kind heart and a peaceful aura, or that she was a bit odd. She decided she liked her immediately.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Luna."

 

"Quibbler?"

 

Septima froze, "Excuse me?"

 

"Would you like a copy of the Quibbler? This months issue comes with Nargle Spectacles."

 

"A Nargle?"

 

Luna handed over a vibrant magazine and a pair of spectacles.

 

"They can be quite nasty. They fly around your ears and make your thoughts all fuzzy."

 

Septima only nodded and took the magazine.

 

"Harry, did you notice Septima has the same eyes as you?"

 

Harry looked at her with those eyes and Septima began to panic. Her fingers twitched, and she planted her feet firmly on the ground in case she need to bolt out the door.

 

"A lot of people have green eyes, Luna."

 

Luna simply shrugged, and Septima let out a deep breath. That was too close. Suddenly, Septima wanted to be as far away from Harry Potter as possible. She had met him and spent time with him. Surely this was more than she deserved after all the secrets she was currently keeping from him.

"I was told there was a trolley with treats on the Hogwarts Express. I was going to go find it. Did you want anything?"

 

The group seemed startled by her sudden change of subject and simply shook their heads. Septima was relieved to leave the compartment when she slid the door behind her, but she had nowhere else to go or the desire to go and find chocolate frogs. Septima began to wander down the corridors in search of striking blonde hair and slate grey eyes.

 

She watched the rolling green scenery go by at lightning speeds and wondered when she should return to the compartment to change into her school robes. She couldn't help but think that, if things were different, Draco would be holding her hand and telling her everything she needed to know about Hogwarts. He must have known she would be on the train but decided not to seek her out.

 

Eventually, Septima arrived in the last compartment of the train when she spotted a group of Slytherins through the window into the compartment. Draco sat calmly with his back towards her and appeared to be in conversation with his friends. From what Septima could gather from the discussions of the other students, a first year had set off Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder as a prank. Draco seemed furious, and his friends listened to him with wide-eyed intensity.

 

Septima wanted desperately to run to her best friend and embrace him, but he would undoubtedly hate that. Draco didn't like public displays of affection, and he most certainly wouldn't appreciate one in front of his Slytherin friends.

 

Septima decided to wait until they were done speaking when a student loaded a suitcase into the overhead rack. Something seemed wrong about the way the bag swung into the rack as if something was blocking the space.

 

One glance at Draco and she knew he had seen it too. He was apparently a very skilled seeker. His quick eyes wouldn't have missed such an odd movement.

 

Septima waited, but couldn't bring herself to simply walk in and introduce herself to the group. Draco probably didn't want to see her. Eventually, the train began to slow, and she knew she had missed her chance.

 

She straightened her robes and followed discretely as the students filed out of the compartment, but Draco wasn't with them.

 

She went back towards the compartment and found that the door was locked. Septima glanced through the window just in time to see Harry petrified in the floor.

 

She watched as Draco brought his foot above Harry's face and kicked out with enough force to break his nose. Septima flinched at the heart-wrenching crunch.

 

"That was for my father, Potter," Draco said as he threw an invisibility cloak over Harry and left the compartment.

 

Septima was frozen in shock and fear. This was not the Draco Malfoy she knew. He was no longer a kind and gentle boy who would laugh as he brewed potions with her in her father's lab. This boy was a cruel brute. She didn't know this boy.

 

Septima waited for Draco to leave and immediately swooped into the compartment to remove the cloak from Harry's body.

 

"Harry, my goodness. I saw everything. Can you move?"

 

Her brother blinked his eyes and wiggled his toes.

 

"Yes, I think so."

 

She helped her brother up, led him off the train and inspected his face. He allowed her to prod at his features and winced when she touched nose.

 

"I think it's broken."

 

Septima hesitated. She knew this spell was quite simple but had never performed it with a wand. The iron tip also worried her, but there was so much blood. Finally, she resolved herself and pointed her wand at him.

 

"Episkey!"

 

To her relief, Harry's nose straightened and the flood of blood turned into a trickle.

 

"Thanks, Septima. You aren't even in your school uniform."

 

"I was waiting to speak to Draco, but then …" Septima couldn't even finish her sentence. She was in such disbelief.

 

With a flick of his own wand, Harry transfigured Septima's robes into a plain black robe.

 

"Transfiguration isn't my best subject, but this should do for now. I wouldn't want you getting into trouble on my account."

 

Septima gave a grateful nod, and Harry led her towards the school gates.

 

When they arrived, a tiny professor stood guard with a group of aurors.

 

"Is this normal?" She asked Harry.

 

Harry shook his head. "Professor Flitwick, what's going on?"

 

"Hello, Mr. Potter. As an extra precaution, Dumbledore has decided to have aurors patrol the school grounds this year. Now, can I have your name?"

 

"But you've just said my name."

 

Harry looked at the list Professor Flitwick was holding and then towards her. She simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

 

"Harry Potter and this is Septima Prince."

 

Professor Flitwick raised his eyebrows in surprise.

 

"You are a very late young lady. Professor McGonagall was expecting you with the first years. You best be going now, both of you."

 

Harry and Septima scurried past the aurors and rounded the corner find another group of aurors inspecting students' luggage.

 

Harry let out a grunt, and soon Septima realized why.

 

"Why is that prat always here?"

 

Draco Malfoy stood arguing with a group of aurors and quickly turned when he heard Harry's voice.

 

"Potter. Always walking around like the disaster you are I see." Draco snarled and indicated the blood staining Harry's robes.

 

He snatched a cane Septima recognized as his father's from one of the aurors and climbed gracefully into the carriage.

 

"You and your girlfriend will have to get the next carriage, Potter. This one is full."

 

Septima was furious. She stepped forward so Draco was sure to see her finally.

 

Draco paled at the sight of her. He clearly hadn't recognized her with her new black hair.

 

"What are you doing here, Septima? You were meant to be on the boats with the first years."

 

"I would have known that if I had a friend looking out for me."

 

She knew this would strike his conscience, but found he was unaffected.

 

"I don't need you clutching my robes all throughout school. Besides, Potter here seems to be around to help. Make sure she gets to the sorting hat will you?"

 

Harry grabbed her arm and led her away towards the last remaining carriage, but Septima held out her other arm to stop him momentarily.

 

She steeled herself and turned towards Draco Malfoy and said the words she knew he would hate most.

 

"Your mother will hear about this."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers
> 
> Reviews give me life and motivation to improve as a writer. Writing a few chapters ahead so pretty pretty please let me know how you're liking it, what are your thoughts and even where you might want this to go. 
> 
> The King's Equal


	5. An Award Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you! I am still not J.K. Rowling and do not own Harry Potter. However, I do own a computer which I use for writing things for fun! Let me know how you like the new chapter in the story!

CHAPTER FIVE

AN AWKWARD WELCOME

 

Walking into the Great Hall of Hogwarts Castle gripping the hand of The Boy Who Was Always Bleeding was not how Septima envisioned arriving at Hogwarts. Septima had hoped it would be quiet and discrete and she would simply be sorted, join her table, and disappear into the crowd of students for the rest of the year. Instead, she was twenty minutes late, accompanied by a bloodied wreck and had every single student staring at her in wonder and whispering as she passed by.

 

“Who is that girl? She doesn’t look like a first year.”

 

“But she’s so small.”

 

“Can’t you see her breasts? She’s not a first year.”

 

Septima inhaled a fortifying breath. This most certainly wasn’t how she envisioned her welcome to Hogwarts. To make matters worse, as they approached the front of the Great Hall, Septima could see that the Sorting Ceremony had already ended.

 

Minerva McGonagall deeply frowned as she took in the sight of Harry and Septima approaching her.

 

“Mr. Potter. Are you quite alright?”

 

“Yes, Professor. It was just a misstep on the train. Septima helped me to the castle. If she is late for the ceremony, it’s because of me.”

 

McGonagall turned her gaze downwards to Septima, whose first instinct was to cower into her robes and hope nobody could see the embarrassment she could feel slowly spreading across her pallid face.

 

“No matter. We can have her sorted quickly so we can finish the feast. Go back to your seat, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger looks like she might implode if she doesn’t get a look at those injuries.”

 

As if she heard the invitation, Hermione ran up to them and grabbed Harry’s face to inspect his injuries. Ron and Ginny followed quickly behind her.

 

“Why are you always bleeding?” Ginny asked in an exacerbated tone.

 

Harry simply shrugged Hermione off and assured his friends he was fine.

 

Septima stood awkwardly as the Deputy Headmistress had Hagrid set out the sorting hat and small chair used for the sorting ceremony. The giant gave her a reassuring smile and she found herself wondering why her father thought Hagrid was a poor professor. He seemed wonderful, and Septima instantly decided she liked him.

 

McGonagall unfurled her roll of parchment and addressed the school. “For the first time in over a century, we have a new student who has transferred to Hogwarts. I hope you will all welcome her into the sixth year.”

 

She took a moment for this information to sink in before calling out Septima’s assumed name, “Septima Prince!”

 

Septima definitely wanted to sink into the floor and disappear, or quite possibly die.

 

Harry shoved her forward as Ron whispered to him, “Merlin’s beard, this is more awkward than when you were selected for the Tournament. Good Luck, Septima.”

 

The four Gryffindors walked back to their table as Septima stepped forward and searched for her father’s face at the head table. Dumbledore was looking at her intently as if he was waiting for her to explode. Her heart sank when she found that he was deep in conversation with another teacher, but soared like a kite again when he briefly looked towards her and gave her the smallest nod of encouragement.

 

That was all she needed. Septima stepped towards the chair and sat as the entire school watched on.

 

Professor McGonagall placed the tattered cap onto her head. Septima braced herself for the fallout once her house was announced.

 

“Slytherin!” the tattered old hat cried out.

 

Draco clapped quietly along with the rest of his Slytherin table. He watched carefully as Septima stood, handed back the sorting hat and made her way to the table. He could hear the whispers amongst his classmates; they didn’t take kindly to outsiders.

 

Draco had hardly recognized Septima earlier with her black hair, and he finally took a moment to look at her. He tried to think when he had last seen her and realized it had been almost two years before the Dark Lord had risen and his family was in this epic disaster. His godfather had become even more protective of Septima, and wouldn’t allow anybody near his home, not even the Malfoy family. His mother had tried to visit on several occasions but was always turned away at the door.

 

Septima didn’t seem to grow in height at all in the two years since he’d seen her. She had clearly developed into a woman, but Draco couldn’t help but wonder at how heart-wrenchingly small and fragile she still appeared to be.

 

He continued to watch her as she continued to make her way towards the table. He watched as her eyes darted around wildly, trying to make sense of a world she had never experienced. He was suddenly overcome with guilt for not searching for her on the train. He knew how frightened she must have been and she was clearly searching for a familiar face in the crowd.

 

Septima’s eyes eventually found him, but they weren’t filled with relief. Instead, he found a dislike he had never seen in her eyes before. She was disappointed.

Septima looked away from Draco as soon as her eyes found his and she deliberately walked to the opposite end of the Slytherin table. She decided to sit with the other new Slytherins and as far away from Draco as she could possibly get.

 

Draco observed her as she began speaking with the first years and noted the rest of his house scoffing at her. Even the first years seemed uncertain whether accepting a new transfer student nobody had ever heard of was the right political move or not.

 

“Have you heard the last name Prince before?” He hard Pansy Parkinson ask another pinched-faced girl beside her. “If she is a mudblood, she will regret being sorted into our house.”

 

Draco clenched his fists and reluctantly came to the realization that he would have to do something about his overzealous peers.

 

The feast quickly ended, and the students were sent to their houses to go to bed. Septima stood from the table and followed the other new Slytherin students towards the dungeons.

 

Septima looked around her new common room and was immediately impressed. She was surprised to find how warm and inviting it was despite being in the dungeons of the castle and underneath the murky waters of the Great Lake.

 

It was covered in rough and ancient stones, heavy tapestries and green lamps that provided an eerie atmosphere that made her feel right at home. Spinner’s End wasn’t exactly bright and inviting either.

 

Septima’s admiration soon fell away, however, when she realized the younger students had disappeared and she was left alone with a group of sneering sixth-year students and a few seventh years.

 

A pug-faced girl with her arms crossed and a prefects badge pinned to her chest stepped forward from the group.

 

“Welcome to Slytherin,” she said. “I’m your prefect, Pansy Parkinson.”

 

Septima held out her hand but noted the cold stares she received from everybody and soon pulled it back protectively towards her chest.

 

“What are you?”

 

“My name is Septima Prince.”

 

“I didn’t ask who you are. I asked what you are.”

 

Septima froze and tried to feel for her glamour. It was still there. This girl couldn’t possibly know she wasn’t an average student.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

The girl scoffed, and the other students began to chuckle.

 

“Being in Slytherin House is the highest honor for the noblest students. How are we supposed to know you measure up? Are you a mudblood?”

 

Septima flinched at that word.

 

Mudblood.

 

Her mother was muggleborn. She knew her father had once used that word in anger and had lost her affections forever.

 

Septima knew she could simply tell them she was a half-blood, but what would that accomplish? She knew these kinds of pureblood elitists. They would only ask her more questions. She had the purest and most potent magic of anybody in this room, but they could still easily call her an abomination and bastardization of magical experimentation.

 

Septima fortified her nerves and flatly stated, “That is none of your business.”

 

“We will not accept riffraff into this house. You can sleep in the forest until you decide to prove your worth.”

 

Pansy snapped her fingers, and two hulking wizards grabbed hold of her arms and gripped her tightly through her robes. Septima struggled against their grip as the two brutes began to drag her towards the portrait hole.

 

Septima could feel her powers rising from her gut and spreading towards her fingers. She could easily throw these two boys across the room and into the stone walls. Or, she could collapse the place around them and really show what she was made of.

 

She could feel her power rising with her fear, and she struggled to clamp down on the fountain of her emotions. Still, the familiar tingle of power began to flick through her fingertips, and she clenched her fists to lock her magic safely away.

 

She would have exploded if the portrait hadn’t burst open and Draco hadn’t strutted through.

 

“Crabbe, Goyle, do yourselves a favor and take your hands off of Septima. You will regret it, I assure you.” He said.

 

Septima found herself relaxing when she saw him. Her powers receded, and her fear had been pushed from her mind.

 

She felt one set of hands relax and the grip on her arms had lessened. She struggled to pull away and step towards the safety of Draco’s apparent authority but found herself bouncing back onto their grip. One of the wizards hadn’t listened.

 

Draco clenched his teeth and practically growled, “I told you to release her, Crabbe.”

 

Crabbe immediately pushed her away, and Septima found herself deposited into Draco’s fierce and familiar grip.

 

“Sorry, mate. Didn’t realize you knew her.” The boy named Goyle said.

 

Draco steadied her on her feet and gave her a quick once over to ensure she was unharmed. Septima soon noticed the incredulous stares from the others in the room and discreetly stepped out of Draco’s reach.

 

The Pansy girl stepped forward once again. “Draco,” she asked. “Do you actually know this outsider?”

 

“Yes.” Was all he said.

 

Another boy with golden skin and fierce caramel eyes stepped in beside Pansy. “You’re going to have to give us more than that, mate. How do we know we can trust this girl?”

 

Another boy stepped forward. “Yeah, Draco. Who is this girl?”

 

Draco took a deep breath in resignation. There would be no way around this so he might as well speak up now.

 

“She is the Malfoy bride, and the entirety of the Malfoy protections of the Malfoy family extends to her. That is all you need to know.”

 

Septima tried not to openly gape at Draco as the room erupted into chaos.

 

“Bloody hell, Draco. You’re engaged?”

 

“Who the fuck is this witch?”

 

“She must be a pureblood if she’s the Malfoy bride.”

 

“You’ve just broken a lot of hearts, Draco.”

 

Draco risked a peek at Septima who he found staring at him as if he had suddenly grown six heads and turned bright orange. She looked confused and even a little hurt.

 

“Enough!” he shouted, and the room was once again silent.

 

“Septima Prince is the Malfoy bride, and that is all you need to know.”

 

Draco elegantly reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. He opened it so everybody could see and revealed the dazzling engagement ring that rested inside.

 

He held the ring out carefully towards Septima, who was still firmly frozen in place.

 

“Put this on.” He directed. “The Malfoy wards will protect you as the bride. If anybody so much as glares at you, I will know and I will act.”

 

The atmosphere in the room grew tense at the inherent threat.

 

Septima continued to stare at him with that same dumbfounded look on her face. The ring was beautiful, a large oval emerald surrounded by sparkling diamonds.

 

However, Septima’s face fell into a grimace. She gripped Draco’s hand and the ring it held and dragged him roughly from the common room.

 

When the portrait was secured in place, and the two students were guaranteed privacy, Septima turned on Draco and began batting her small fists in his broad chest.

 

“What is the matter with you? First, you injure my brother and now your telling people we’re engaged? I don’t know what creature has crawled into your head, but how dare you?!”

 

Draco easily dislodged the futile attack on his sternum.

 

“How dare I? How dare I what?” He sneered as he moved dangerously close to Septima.

 

“How dare I attack Potter for putting my father in Azkaban and endangering my mother’s life?”

 

Septima flinched. She had yet to tell Draco how sorry she was about that.

 

He stepped even closer and backed her closer to the dungeon walls and pulled his sleeve up to reveal his Dark Mark. Septima felt her feet carrying her further away from Draco and up against the walls.

 

“How about ‘how dare I’ bow to pressure and get a tattoo that binds me to a sadistic mad man?”

 

Draco leaned closer with each word until his slate gray eyes were mere centimeters from her emerald ones. Septima pressed back as far as she could until she could feel the dampness of the stones through her robes and searched those slate gray eyes for any remnant of the boy she once knew. She couldn’t find him.

 

A familiar smirk formed on Draco’s lips. The same smirk he would wear when he knew he was about to destroy Septima in one of their childish games. “How about ‘how dare I’ protect you from the would be schemes of your power hungry classmates?”

 

Draco stepped back and folded his arms across his chest. Septima thought back to the recent events in the common room. Draco was correct. The Slytherins did appear to back down once Draco had vouched for her.

 

“Is that why you said that? To protect me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So we’re not really engaged?” Septima asked hopefully.

 

“Oh no. That’s still absolutely true I’m afraid.” He smirked.

 

Dread and confusion once again replaced that look of hope. “Absolutely not.” Septima wanted to shake Draco and scream at him until she admitted this was some big joke and that stupid signature smirk was wiped off his face.

 

“You haven’t spoken to me in two years, Draco.”

 

That did the trick. Draco flinched at those words and guilt briefly replaced that smirk. That guilt turned to anger soon enough and Draco sneered as he once again withdrew the ring from his robes and shoved it towards her.

 

“Damn it, witch. My family has sworn to protect you, and this is the cost. Just put the ring in your blasted pocket if being engaged to the greatest wizard catch in all of Britain is so appalling to you.”

 

Draco arched his eyebrow in a silent challenge.

 

Septima took a determined stance she didn’t always display to anybody other than her former best friend. She noted she would need to check her emotions more if she wanted to survive in a dungeon full of Slytherins and protect all these secrets.

 

Septima grabbed Draco’s hand and pushed it and the ring away. “I would rather marry the Giant Squid.”

 

 

Septima and Draco stared defiantly at each other until a baritone voice interrupted their silent struggle.

 

“May I ask why you have my daughter out of bed past curfew, Mr. Malfoy?”

 

Both students turned to look at Professor Snape. Septima rushed towards her father.

 

“Father, Draco is making some outrageous claims. He’s told the entire house that we’re engaged. Please say this isn’t true.”

 

Her father’s mouth tightened into a firm straight line as he flashed his most menacing glare towards her would-be fiancé.

 

“Father?” Septima asked her father on last time, confusion and betrayal somehow lacing the single word.

 

Severus composed himself and gave an almost imperceptible nod.

 

Betrayal and confusion began to swallow her whole and Septima failed to contain the surge of power sparking at her fingers. Draco was her best friend and this was her father.

 

The rage sank further into her body as both Draco and her father stepped a safe distance away from her as they sensed the power surging forward.

 

“Septima. You must practice control.” Her father warned through gritted teeth.

 

“How long? How long has this been promised? How long since yet another choice has been taken from me.” She asked as she struggled to reign in her emotions and her powers.

 

Her father clucked his tongue at her defiance.

“If you want me to go along with this, I will need an explanation.”

 

“Everything I have done for you has been for your own protection. You know this. You will not take that tone with me, child.” Her father bit back. He turned his gaze towards Draco. “Everything your parents and I have done has been to keep our children safe.”

 

Draco didn’t acknowledge this, but Septima did. She knew her father could feel her calm and regain control. She nodded for him to continue.

 

“I do not know how long Draco has known of the agreement, but the Malfoy family and myself came into an understand shortly after your birth. The blood wards protecting the Malfoy family are the strongest in existence, they cannot be penetrated or broken. The only way to extend them to protect you was to bind you by marriage to the Malfoy family.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, but once again held the ring out towards Septima. “The wards were able to protect your home at Spinner’s End, which is why you were rarely permitted to leave.”

 

“I was never permitted to leave and you never told me why.” She spat.

 

Draco continued to hold out the ring. “I only knew of this a few weeks ago when my mother made yet another unbreakable vow without my consent. I have as little choice in this as you do.”

 

“Why the ring?”

 

“Now you have left the home the wards cannot surround you. It is apparently now my responsibility to protect my future bride and if you refuse to wear this ring I cannot serve my purpose.”

 

Her father placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards the ring. Septima took it from Draco and placed it in her pocket. Before either of her companions could say a word, Septima made her way to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and opened it without a password.

 

Left alone in the damp hallway of the dungeons, Severus and Draco stood face to face, each hoping the other would break the silence.

 

Finally, Draco breached the silence. “I will always protect Septima, but you will not wield her against me. My task is my own and you will stay out of my way.”

 

Severus bowed his head and smiled. “As you wish.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.... so I can't believe I am doing this on my first story, but I am going to take a week off from posting. I have started a new job and just need a week to adjust to a new schedule. I promise it will only be a week though. Any thoughts for the chapters that lay ahead? Now is the time to tell me what you think :)


	6. A Half-Told Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I am so very sorry about the delays in posting, but life got away from me. Back on track (knock on wood) so hopefully I will be posting either Mondays or Tuesdays each week going forward. Reviews and comments truly breathe life into me and keep me going. Here is a long chapter to make up for the long wait!

THE SEVENTH DAUGHTER

CHAPTER SIX

A HALF-TOLD TRUTH

 

Septima couldn’t contain her joy during her first few days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A different professor taught a different subject, and each subject was taught differently. Septima’s education had only been provided by an overly rewarding Tippy, her deliberately severe father and occasionally, the Malfoy matriarch when she was able to free herself from her social obligations as the highest-ranking witch in wizarding society. It was both joyous and chaotic to go from class to class and experience the various teaching methods of her new teachers at Hogwarts.

 

Professor Binns droned on in a straightforward manner, relating the story of the past in a concise and unbiased way, which Septima found miraculous in a history professor. Professor McGonagall encouraged her students to work with their hands and gave quick-witted remarks to rile her students into a frenzy towards success.

Were professors allowed to be as sarcastic as their students?

 It was absolutely brilliant.

 

She was briefly thrown off by her father’s mannerisms as a teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had never once raised his voice towards her during their lessons together; however, the students he directed those books at were behaving quite boorishly- and Septima would never dream of disrespecting a teacher.

 

Septima struggled in some classes and excelled in others and was excited to see what her strengths were compared to her peers. History was simple enough, but she struggled much in transfiguration and charms, since her iron-tipped wand incapacitated her. It was a struggle to channel her power through her new wand, and she was left frustrated knowing that she could simply perform the spells with a flick of her wrist if she weren’t trying to avoid suspicion.

 

She understood the risks of revealing such an unusual ability; however, and played the part of a struggling sixth year easily enough – because she genuinely was struggling. Other classes, such as Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were quite tricky. She excelled in the theory of the subjects, but had to pull back her abilities in the practical application of the subjects. An elemental rune to bind, for instance, would quite possibly result in a massive explosion as the surrounding matter would merge and fuse together.

 

Still, despite everything, Septima was finally free to practice magic with her peers and experience a more extensive world she never knew before, and continued to float happily up towards the clouds.

 

The only thing that brought Septima violently plummeting back down to reality was her fellow Slytherins. Although Draco’s revelations in the Slytherin common room had apparently guaranteed her physical safety, they did not guarantee her acceptance into the snake pit. Septima heard the disgruntled whispers and the venomous stares wherever she went. Thankfully, most Slytherins failed to qualify for most of the courses she selected for the year. However, Draco bloody Malfoy, her reluctant fiancé, was in EVERY - SINGLE – CLASS.

 

Septima managed to avoid contact with the traitor (and apparent bully) by making an effort to sit with a Hufflepuff, Ravelclaw, or another Gryffindor student and introducing herself. For the most part, she was well received. She shuddered to think how that would change once news of her ties to Draco Malfoy were made known. Being a Slytherin hadn’t ostracized her from the Hogwarts community, but she knew being engaged to the son of a Death Eater and a widely disliked bully, would surely make her a pariah.

 

This strategy, however, was soon to become useless. Her equally traitorous father had encouraged his Slytherin charges to excel in Potions and had resulted in the majority of Slytherin sixth years being enrolled in the NEWT level class.

As Septima dragged her feet along the stone floors of the Hogwarts dungeons, she couldn’t help but worry about her current circumstances and sink to a new emotional low.

 

Septima’s identity must remain a secret. People want her dead.

Her father must protect Draco. People want him dead.

Draco must protect her. Again, people want her dead.

She had a brother who had no idea she existed. There was also that. Also, people wanted him dead.

 

When she arrived at the classroom in the dungeons, Septima steeled herself before she walked through the doors. She couldn’t go home, she could only move forward despite the complicated scheming happening around her and continue to live in a world of half-truth she had created.

 

Septima stepped through the classroom to find it full of sixth years from every house, but as assumed, mostly Slytherins. It appeared that not many other students were interested in continuing with Potions after experiencing her father’s teaching methods. Septima smiled to herself as she glanced around the room. Potion ingredients were scattered across the workstations and papers littered the professor’s desk. Her father would never keep his labs at home in such chaos, but Septima couldn’t help but think that Professor Slughorn brought a layer of warmth to the damp dungeons.

 

Professor Slughorn cheerfully greeted Septima with a warm smile.

“My dear Miss Prince, I am so pleased to have you. Dumbledore assures me you have much to offer Hogwarts. Please have a seat next to Miss Parkinson, and we shall see if you make the cut, shall we?” With a cheeky wink, he turned and left to praise a reluctant Harry Potter.

 

Septima tentatively stepped towards her assigned seat next to the Parkinson girl, and was immediately greeted with a scowl. Septima struggled not to roll her eyes as she took her seat. She ignored her unlikeable partner as she opened her bag and pulled out a fresh quill and parchment. At least she wasn’t seated next to Draco.

When professor Slughorn asked his students to identify the potions spread out on his desk, Septima was prepared and raised her hand as quickly as Hermione who sat across the room. The two girls shared a competitive smile.

 

Clearly pleased to have two such enthusiastic students, Professor Slughorn turned kind eyes to the two girls, but eventually came to a decision. “Miss Granger, I hope you don’t mind if I call on my own student.”

 

“Not at all, Professor.”

 

“Alright then miss prince. Show us what you’re made of.”

 

Septima approached the desk to inspect the various brews littering the table, and with a confident smile, she pointed to the first one.

 

“This one is Draught of Living Death. It will place somebody in a dreamless sleep for eternity, and they will still live because their body has been placed in stasis. Although it can be dangerous, it can also be useful in postponing a true death in critical circumstances.”

 

Professor Slughorn smiled widely and indicated that she should continue.

 

She pointed to the next one. “This is  Amortentia, the strongest love potion in existence.”

 

Septima heard giggles from the girls behind her and tried her best not to scowl. “It can’t cause true love,” she clarified, “only strong infatuation. It’s rumored that it smells different to each person and takes on the scent of each person’s soulmate.”

 

The giggles from the other students erupted again en masse, and Professor Slughorn looked encouraged that his students were listening for a change. “Go on, Septima. Tell us what you smell.”

 

With a disgruntled sigh, Septima approached the small cauldron that held the potion and inhaled deeply through her nose. “I smell cherry wood and citrus.”

 

A sly Slytherin smile spread across Slughorn’s face. “Well, I think we all know who that smell would remind you of.” He winked at Septima and, much to her horror, proceeded to turn his attention towards Draco who had seated himself in the back of the room. His face was frozen in his standard Sneer, but Septima knew him well enough to know he was affected by the attention to such silly emotions that he refused to acknowledge he possessed.

 

The brief downward glance of his eyes confirmed what she already knew. Although she had never been there, she knew Malfoy Manor is furnished in the rich antique wood, and citrus trees grew in the southern fields.

 

She didn’t feel happy about the revelation either.

 

“Even us stuffy heads-of-houses know the gossip amongst their students, Miss Prince. Congratulations on acquiring such an accomplished bride, Mr. Malfoy. You’ve made quite the catch.”

 

Septima heard the collective gasp from the students behind her and immediately tensed. Slytherins gasped in shock at having their secrets exposed to the other houses, and the other houses gasped in utter horror at the revelation that the well-mannered transfer student is betrothed to the biggest bully in the school.

 

Septima could practically feel the ties of friendship she had began to collect so carefully snap and slip through her fingers into a tangled mess.

 

“For such a wonderful job identifying these potions, ten points to Slytherin,” Slughorn announced.

 

Septima politely inclined her head and began to walk to her seat, when Slughorn announced, “And another five points to celebrate such a happy union.”

 

Septima flinched at the words. False would have been a better word to describe said union. Manipulative would be the most accurate word. Draco was her friend, not her love. He had also been hiding a cruel nature her whole life, and she doubted friend was even the right word to call him right now.

 

She looked around at her fellow students and saw Harry and Ron scowling at her. Hermione didn’t seem curious, but definitely confused. Some looked at her with pity. When she reached her desk, Pansy Parkinson had broken all her quills.

 

Perhaps the word catastrophe would be the best description of how she felt about the union.

 

Pansy raised her hand. “Professor? Septima failed to identify that other potion.”

 

He grinned. “I was planning on that. This here is Liquid Luck. Also known as Felix Felices. Just a drop of it will make any impossible task as simple as walking. It is very potent and precious.”

 

Septima could practically see every Slytherin in the room focus on the target.

 

“Today, we will brew Draught of Living Death. I’ve only ever had one student who made a brew satisfactory enough to meet my standards and acquire this.”

 

He paused for effect.

 

“Begin now.”

 

The students scrambled furiously to gather ingredients and begin brewing. Some of the more nefarious Slytherins pushed Gryffindors and Ravenclaws out of the way. Gryffindors stood their ground to get the best ingredients. Septima watched and waited. She knew this particular potion was best made with the less pristine ingredients. She carefully selected the past due ingredients that would increase the potency and returned to her table. She smirked at the sneer the Parkinson girl gave her. Her father was the bloody Potions Master of Hogwarts. Pansy Parkinson could keep her perfectly shaped and ripened ingredients. Septima was going to win this. She knew the textbook in front of her was misleading, and she had Severus Snape as a private teacher.

 

\----------

 

Septima did not win the Felix Felices. She did not get that luck she so desperately needed to drag herself of the quagmire of political manipulations, betrothals and unbreakable vows she had found herself unwillingly deposited into.

 

She did not win the blasted potion all because of the prissy Parkinson girl. Septima was just about to add her final carefully crushed ingredients when her flame mysteriously exploded and turned her perfect potion into a putrid gelatine-like substance. Pansy simply shrugged her shoulders and said something about a poltergeist named Peeves.

 

Surprisingly, Harry Potter managed to create a Draught of Living Death perfect enough to win the prize. Septima wondered at how he knew all the tricks and steps the textbook left out, but applauded and congratulated him when he won.

 

Harry, however, did not return the sentiment. He barely looked at her when she offered her congratulations. The look of betrayal on his face broke her heart, and she desperately wanted to shake him, tell him the truth, and declare that it was absolutely not her fault that she was engaged to his mortal enemy. He should blame her father and should blame Draco for hiding his bully ways from her their entire childhood together. He certainly shouldn’t blame her.

 

Septima was seething by the time she arrived in the Slytherin common room. Now that news of her engagement got out, every student in Hogwarts was wary of her. Each of her classes during the day, Septima attempted to make a new acquaintance, and each time she was politely dismissed.

 

Why had nobody ever told her school was so complicated?

 

Septima tried to be very careful when she returned to the Slytherin common room to complete her homework, but the incessant chattering wore her patience very quickly. When she overheard Pansy and Daphne giggling loudly about her ruined potion, Septima could feel her anger and frustration building up into a wave of power she wouldn’t be able to contain. Everything inside her was letting loose, and she wanted nothing more than for Pansy to burst into flames.

 

The students were already noticing the flames of the candles and hearth flickering sporadically. The last thing she needed was to blow up the dungeons – and Pansy.

 

She focused the noise of her mind and took several deep breaths, as her father instructed over all these years, and continued working on her Arithmancy homework. She had just put quill to parchment when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

 

“You’ve got that one wrong.”

 

Septima turned to glare and Draco and then back to her work. Her eyebrows scrunched as she scrutinized the long formulas on the page. He was right.

 

“I would have caught that eventually.”

 

“First, your potion goes up in flames, and now this? I thought I’d have to worry about my standing as the top student in Slytherin.”

 

“You know very well that I will out-perform you when it matters, Draco. I always have.”

 

Draco gave her a dubious look and Septima blushed. OK. Draco had a few subjects he performed better in. If he hadn’t become such a high-brow bully, she might have actually asked for his tutelage. He was always willing to sit and work through problems with her when they were younger, and life was simpler.

 

“What are you doing here, anyway?” She growled.

 

“The Headmaster would like to see you.”

 

It was Septima’s turn to look dubious.

 

“I’m a Prefect, Septima. I have your blasted father to thank for that, and now I’m running the old fool’s errands.”

 

“What does he want?” She asked with a skeptical brow.

 

“He didn’t say, but I guess that he wanted to make sure you haven’t blown up the school yet.”

 

“You know very well, Draco, that I couldn’t even set your hair on fire with this iron-tipped wand even if I wanted to. Trust me. I want to.”

 

“Well, I’m glad to know your unbridled rage won’t lead to my destruction. Unless you perform wandless magic.”

 

Septima simply shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not allowed to. It brings too much suspicion.”

 

Draco was silent for a moment and then gestured towards the exit. “Follow me.”

 

Septima took her time packing her things and found a moment of triumph in Malfoy’s impatient sigh. Some things hadn’t changed since they were children.

 

Septima struggled to keep up with Draco’s long strides as she followed him through the corridors.

 

When he finally stopped at a seemingly random statue, Septima took a deep breath.

 

“Is this his office?” She asked curiously. Draco simply nodded as Septima tried to steel herself.

 

“And you promise you don’t know what this is about?”

 

Again, Draco nodded.

 

For a moment, she wanted to reach out to him for an encouraging hug. She desperately wanted Draco as her friend again.

 

Before she could move away from the temptation, however, Draco reached out an elegant finger and tucked a piece of her glamoured black hair behind her ear.

 

“He’s just an old man, Septima. You’ll be fine.” Leave it to Draco to be rude and encouraging at the same time.

 

Septima nodded and brought her green eyes up to meet his smoky gray ones.

 

“Treacle tarts.”

 

Septima blinked at Draco in dismay. “Excuse me?”

 

Before he could answer, the statue behind them began to move; revealing an intricately carved stone staircase that spiraled up endlessly into the ceiling.

 

The moment was over. Septima turned to take one last look at Draco who gave her a small smile.

 

She turned once more to ascend the stairs and knew he felt the same loss of an uncomplicated friendship at that moment. They were innocent children no more, and she could easily see the dividing line forming between them.

 

Septima climbed the stairs slowly, each step feeling more cumbersome than the next as she dragged one foot after the other across the stones.

 

When she reached the top, she realized there were voices on the other side of the door.

 

Plural. More than one voice.

 

One was quite clearly Albus Dumbledore. “It is very important that you do this, Harry.”

 

“Yes, Professor.”

 

Septima could feel her pale skin turn green when she recognized her brother’s voice. Whatever Dumbledore wanted to speak about, Septima could feel it in her hollow stomach that it would not be a simple conversation.

 

Once again, Septima could feel her emotions rage forward and through her hands. Before she could get a grip, the carved door splintered beneath her fingers.

 

The loud crack of the destroyed door must have alerted the Headmaster to her presence.

 

His cheerful voice permitted her to enter.

 

When Septima stepped into the room with the doorknob still clutched in her hand, she stammered wildly trying to come up with an explanation for the uncontrolled display of magic, but nothing could possibly explain how a sixth-year student at Hogwarts performed accidental magic.

 

When Dumbledore simply smiled at her over his spectacles and gestured for her to take a seat beside Harry, she didn’t feel much better. One of these days somebody would notice.

 

“Harry, I did ask you here to discuss our project. However, I must admit I also asked you here to correct a grave injustice.”

 

Septima stood up to prevent him from speaking.

 

Dumbledore simply raised his hand to signal that she should remain seated and not prevent the inevitable. “Please understand that this is not Septima’s fault.”

 

Inevitable or not, Septima wanted to control the circumstances under which her existence is revealed to Harry. She wanted the moment to be right. “Please, Professor Dumbledore, my father has requested - ”

 

Again Dumbledore held up his hand to calm her. “What your father has requested is not my concern. You are both in perilous circumstances. My concern is making sure two young people in need of allies find one another.”

 

Harry looked at Dumbledore and Septima as they exchanged glances across the desk. “Septima, whatever you're afraid of, you don’t have to worry about me. Professor Dumbledore always has the students’ best interests at heart.”

 

Septima gripped the edge of her seat in a state of panic. She could always allow her powers to take care of the situation. Her problem was still with restraining them, not on actually using them. She could obliviate them both or simply apparate from the room and return to hiding in Spinners End. There was a chance she was powerful enough to overwhelm Hogwart’s wards.

 

She ran scenario after scenario through her head as Harry and Dumbledore watched her patiently. Eventually, she could only come to one conclusion. All other situations would mean hiding, yet again. They would mean more years of seclusion and the loneliness that accompanied it. It would mean being unable to help Draco and her father. It would mean not building meaningful relationships with people outside the walls of Spinner’s End.

 

She decided on her course of action and felt herself regain control as the warmth and tingle of her ever-present magic wrapped back around her fingers.

 

“I understand your intentions, Professor Dumbledore, and I’m grateful for your help, but my safety and the safety of my father are my priorities. I cannot reveal everything. Not yet.”

 

Dumbledore gave a satisfied nod as if he had reached the same conclusion as her ages ago. He probably had.

 

“Well said, Septima. Very well. I will let you reveal what you think is necessary.”

 

Septima let go of the chair beneath her and felt her shoulders relax. She released the breath she very well knew she was holding. She turned to her brother and looked into the eyes that were the same as hers. He very patiently waited for her to speak, but she could see the tension in his jaw and the unevenness of his breathing. He was just as nervous as she was, and she realized that it made her feel a little braver.

 

“Harry, there is a lot that I cannot tell you, but I want to tell you. I promise everything will be revealed one day.”

 

Harry only nodded, and before she could change her mind, she blurted it out.

 

“I’m your half-sister.”

 

Harry almost went cross-eyed with shock, and they simply stared at each other again. The truth was finally in the open. Septima finally reached out to her brother, and she waited desperately for him to respond.

 

Septima watched as one emotion after another flashed across Harry’s face in rapid succession. Confusion, understanding, and back to confusion. Betrayal. Joy. Anger. There was a lot of anger.

 

Finally, he spoke in a soft voice. “How long have you known?”

 

“My whole life. That’s why I said I always wanted to meet you in Diagon Alley. Not because you’re Harry Potter. It’s because I’ve always wanted to meet my older brother.”

 

Harry tried to smile at her, but it fell from his face as another thought came to him.

 

“Older brother? How is that possible? My mother died well before she was able to have another child. Are we twins? You can either be older or my twin.”

 

“That is where things get very complicated, Harry. Septima, it is up to you to explain. As promised, I shall allow you to control what secrets are revealed.”

 

Harry turned back to her with a pained look. “Was my – our -  father unfaithful?”

 

Septima reached out to grab his hand, but Harry pulled away and gave her a look that demanded answers. Damn Gryffindors. Septima tried to understand the action and reassure him.

 

“No, Harry. Nobody was unfaithful. We share the same mother, but not the same father. I can’t tell you who my father is right now, but I can tell you that he went to school with Lily Potter, our mother, and knew her quite well. He became a talented wizard who experimented a lot with magic and muggle technology, and I am the result of those experiments. Lily Potter was an unknowing genetic donor and never actually gave birth to me. He had a piece of her hair from an old scarf. Muggles call something similar a test tube baby if I’m not mistaken.”

 

Harry was silent for a long time before he finally spoke up. “The only wizard I’ve heard of who could do something like that was Voldemort.”

 

Dumbledore tried to calm him down as Harry abruptly stood from the chair. “Septima’s father is not Voldemort.”

 

Harry raged back and began to pace. “I don’t care who her father is, and I don’t care about the circumstances. My mother had no knowledge of this?”

 

Septima and Dumbledore both nodded.

 

“Then, I want nothing to do with you. Wherever you came from it was dishonest and unnatural.”

 

Septima nearly folded in on herself at that. She had always feared people’s reaction to the type of ancient magic that thrummed through her veins. She never knew her own brother would call her origins unnatural. It was her worst nightmare.

 

Dumbledore continued to calm Harry. “You must understand, Voldemort used dark magic to protect his own life while Septima’s father used muggle science and magic, albeit perilous magic, to create a new life.”

 

“I don’t care about his motivations. Keeping this from me, from my mother, was wrong.”

 

Septima wanted to beg him to calm down and explain everything, but knew she couldn’t. Not yet. She didn’t even know if it would matter.

 

Septima watched silently as her brother continued to shout at a higher volume as each rage-filled word passed his lips.

 

“How am I just meeting you now? You’ve had years to contact me. Meanwhile, I’ve been living without any family! Without even the hope of a family! You’ve made no effort. You are just as bad as your mad scientist father.”

 

He calmed himself a moment and Septima fought back the tears as Harry finally allowed his to fall and his immense feelings of betrayal to be shown. He had just as lonely existence as Septima.

 

He grimaced when some form of realization seemed to strike.

 

“Your father experimented with dangerous magic, you’ve been sorted into Slytherin. You’re engaged to Draco Malfoy, and your father is apparently a longtime friend of the family. I will only ask this once, Septima. Is your father a Death Eater?”

 

Septima only hung her head, and that told Harry everything he needed to know.

 

Harry stormed out of the door and didn’t look back.

 

\----------

 

Septima couldn’t speak as she stared at the splintered door Harry had left through. She sat silent for several long minutes in Dumbledore's patient company. He sat and watched as her glamour fell away, and tears began to flow down her face. He watched as she silently contemplated scenario after scenario when she could get Harry to forgive her. He watched as she realized what had just slipped through her fingers.

 

She was only brought back to reality when another loud bang came from the still splintered door. She could only stare into the dark eyes of her enraged father as he burst into the room with his robes billowing behind him.

 

Severus Snape was angry, but when he walked into Dumbledore’s office to find his daughter in tears and her glamours completely disengaged, he was furious.

 

“Albus what is the meaning of this!” He raged at the old coot.

 

“Severus, this must happen. Your daughter needs allies, and Harry requires family.”

 

Severus clenched his jaw, and Septima blanched. There was no more running now and no more hiding. Dumbledore would make sure of that. A swirl of relief and fear surrounded her.

 

“Professor Dumbledore, what do you mean family?”

 

Septima stood firmly from the desk as she re-engaged her glamours. “I have told Harry I am his half-sister. It needed to be done.”

 

Severus only glared at Dumbledore. “You have no right to manipulate my daughter.”

 

“I did this on my own, father. It needed to be done. I didn’t tell him everything, and he didn’t seem pleased with the idea, but it needed to be done.”

 

Septima offered her father a weak and reassuring smile. “I’m glad it’s done.”

 

Severus Snape only looked at his daughter with calculated concern and embraced her into his arms when her brave façade cracked, and the anguished sobs became impossible to hold back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of Harry's reaction? How is the story going so far? Leave a comment below! My writing gets better with each review :)


	7. A NEW DISCOVERY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is super super super delayed. A lot has happened since I last posted - so many big life moments .... the really good, the really bad and the really really frustrating. That's all I can really say to explain. I have also decided to shorten the chapters which you'll see has messed with the chapter count for now. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU PREFER / THINK!

CHAPTER ONE

A NEW DISCOVERY

 

Septima always imagined her weeks at Hogwarts would be spent with friends. She knew her father didn’t have many friends while a student at Hogwarts, but he still told her stories of trips to Hogsmeade to meet with Lucius and once he even mentioned being dragged to go dress shopping with Narcissa.  
  
On her way down to breakfast, Septima heard countless weekend plans as she made her way through the halls - games of exploding snap and study sessions were arranged. Illicit dorm room parties whispered about. None of these plans involved her.  
  
Draco pretended she wasn’t even there, which was better than the open-faced sneers she would get from her Slytherin roommates. Now, Harry knew she existed in this mad world as his half-sister of sorts, and even he ignored her. She couldn’t decide which hurt more.  
  
Septima could feel the tension rise up in her shoulders as she once again braced herself to be ignored yet another day. However, to her surprise, Septima was greeted with a loud “Septima! Hey! Septima, over here!”  
  
She turned towards the Gryffindor tables, and her heart leaped when she saw Hermione Granger sending an enthusiastic wave in her direction. It leaped even higher when she noticed Harry and Ron were also giving her cautious grins.  
  
Septima slowly walked over and sat in front of Hermione, who by this time was slowly prodding Harry with her elbow. In a very Slytherin move, Septima lifted an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
With a final look of encouragement from Hermione, Harry looked at her and started speaking. “I’m sorry for the way I reacted. I was confused, angry, and certainly wasn’t expecting to find out I have a half-sister.”  
  
She reached out to take his hand and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t pull it away. “I don’t blame you for how you reacted, Harry. I would be angry and confused too. I wish you could have known sooner.”  
  
“I’m not going to lie. It’s hard for me to trust you when you won’t tell me everything.”  
  
Ron grumbled through his pumpkin juice. “Plus you’re engaged to the ferret.”  
  
Septima flinched when she heard Hermione’s foot connect with Ron’s shin.  
  
“I can’t speak about that either, but I will tell you everything. I promise.”  
  
Ron gave her a calculating look that momentarily made her worried. She felt like he was reading her every movement.  
  
He took another small bite of his toast and pointedly ask, “But not now?”  
  
“No.” She replied. “I can’t tell you everything now. But I will one day.”  
  
To her surprise, Ron simply nodded his shaggy redhead and went back to his breakfast.  
  
Harry nodded and gripped her hand, stealing back her attention. “Truth is, every family member I ever met, either didn’t want me or were taken away from me. I won’t let another chance at family slip through my fingers. What do you say we take this slowly and get to know each other as brother and sister?”  
  
Septima furiously blinked back tears as she nodded. “I would really like -“  
  
Before she had a moment to feel her joy, a great blonde head slammed into her from the side.  
  
For a moment, Septima thought it had been Draco, but when she realized she was receiving a hug, she knew it couldn’t be him.  
  
Draco never hugged. Not anymore.  
  
As Septima tried to wriggle free of the overzealous embrace, Septima heard the familiar tinkling of Luna Lovegoods radish earrings.  
  
“I’m so happy for you, Septima. I couldn’t help but watch from across the hall.” Yes, she knew that voice. It was the odd, but lovely Luna Lovegood.  
  
Septima managed to free herself relatively quickly after that and was surprised to find yet another friend of Harry’s behind Luna waiting to sweep her into a hug as well.  
  
This was all very strange. Septima could only imagine what her father must be thinking from his seat at the head table. His Slytherin daughter being mauled by a den of Gryffindors.  
  
When Neville stalked awkwardly away, Hermione flew into her arms, and Seamus called across the table, “glad you found each other. What a world, eh?”  
  
Septima gave a curious glance to a now teary-eyes Hermione. “Blame Ronald,” she said as she sent a glare towards the redhead.  
  
Ron looked sheepish as he explained that he has a loud mouth and a quick temper. “The whole common room heard after Harry told me what happened.”  
  
Perhaps she didn’t have to be worried about Ron after all. (Know her secretes)?  
  
Harry must have noticed her apprehension at the news and told the gawkers to keep eating their breakfast.  
  
“I’m sorry. The whole school probably knows by now, but they’ll forget about it in a week. We’ll get to know each other and go from there, alright?”  
  
Septima nodded and went to turn back to her assigned table when Hermione asked her to sit down and eat with them.  
  
Her brother beamed back at her as she sat down and began to fill a plate. “I’ve got Quidditch tryouts later today. Hermione will be there and a few other people too. You’re welcome to join if you’d like.”  
  
Septima nodded and happily dug into her breakfast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! Literally makes my day amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing a fanfic. Please leave comments and let me know what you think! Pretty please?  
> Updates every Monday!


End file.
